jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Szczerbatka07/XXI Wiek. Kiedy Cię Pokocham/@comment-25827699-20150118204617
Niestety edytor nie działa. Wiec robię to co szczerb. Next w komie jupi. Rozdział 19 Perspektywa Czkawki No nawet nieźle jej idzie. Póki co nie zaliczyła żadnej gleby. Ale nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca. Tia... noto leżę. Fajnie. Astriś leży na mnie. Trochę niezręcznie. Wpadliśmy w śmiech nadal na sobie leżąc. -Astrid- Hahaha- śmiała się patrzyłem na nią jak na głupka -Czkawka- nic ci nie jest?-popatrzyła na mnie z wyrazem twarzy mówiącym "Serio?!?" -Astrid- Mi nie ale mojemu wybawcy chyba tak.- wszyscy dookoła dziwnie się na nas patrzyli. -Czkawka- Bardzo śmieszne. Wiesz że wszyscy się na nas patrzą?- ostatnie zdanie powiedziałem jej do ucha -Astrid- To niech się patrzą- pocałowała mnie oddałem pocałunek- teraz ci nie przeszkadza że się patrzą? -Czkawka- Już nie- zeszła ze mnie pomogła mi wstać. Wtedy obok nas stanął wielki...SMOK!... Oo nie! Sory!!!Nie to opowiadanie. :3 Jeździliśmy jeszcze długo. Skończyło się na tym że jestem trochę poobijany :>. Ale przynajmniej, ja a nie Astrid... Do hotelu pojechaliśmy taksówką. Kiedy wchodziliśmy do hotelu zobaczyłem znajomą mi twarz. Ucieszyłem się podszedłem do niej. Perspektywa Astrid Kiedy weszliśmy do hotelu Czkawka spojżał na jakąś dziewczynę. Puścił moją rękę i podszedł do niej. Przytulił. Poczułam się zazdrosna. Zaczeli się śmiać -Astrid- Ehem- chrząknełam- Mógł byś mi coś wytłumaczyć- spojżałam na Czkawkę -Czkawka-Astriś. Nie masz się o co martwić. To Natalii moja kuzynka. Nie widzieliśmy się chyba z... -Natalii- dwa lata- powiedziała niska brązowo oka brunetka. -Astrid- Aaaa- zawstydzilam się. -Natalii- Czkawkuś. Mógł byś mi przectawić tą panią?- spytała ze śmiechem -Czkawka- ile razy mam powtażać nie mów do mie tak. Mieliśmy wtedy po 4 lata. A ty nadal to pamietasz? -Natalii- No tak. To co przedztawisz nas. -Czkawka- a no. Sory- podszedł do mnie objął mnie w tali i powiedział.- Natalii to Astrid moja dziewczyna. Astrid to Natalii moja kuzynka. -Astrid- Miło mi. -Natalii- Mi również. -Czkawka- a tak wogóle to co ty tu robisz? -Natalii- ja to co? Nie pamiętasz? To hotel mojego ojca?! -Czkawka- Na serio? -Natalii- no tak -Czkawka- jak wujek To wszystko ogarnia? -Natalii- Nie wiem. Ale sobie radzi. Dobra Czkawka bo jest już przed 21. Muszę iść! -Czkawka,Astrid- COO?!?- spytaliśmy się z zdziwieniem -Czkawka- Musimy już iść! -Natalii- Cześć! -Astrid, Czkawka- Dobranoc! Poszliśmy do pokoju. Zjedliśmy późną kolację. Każde z nas wzieło kąpiel. Położyliśmy się w łóżku. Czkawka włonczył jakiś film. Przytuliłam się do niego. I jakoś tak po prostu, odpłynełam. RANO Perspektywa Czkawki Astrid tak słodko sobie śpi. Nie mam serca jej budzić. Tyle się wczoraj działo. Dobrze że dziś mamy dzień wolny. Nie musimy nigdzie iść. Możemy zostać w hotelu. Długo tak leżałem. Nie chciało mi się wstać. Nie chciało mi się budzić Astrid. Ale zaczeło burczeć mi w brzuchu. Szybkim ruchem wstałe tak aby mie obudzić Astrid. Poszedłem do kuchni. No fajnie teraz robię za kucharkę. Haha. Zrobiłem na śniadanie jajka na twardo. Do tego tosty z serem. Ułożyłem wszystko na talerzach. I na stole. (Haha sory) Wtedy z pokoju wyszła zaspana Astrid. Miała poczochrane włosy. Ubrana była w materiałowe spodenki do połowy pośladka. I krótką (taka wiecie no wysoko ponad pępek i dłusza z tyłu/ od autorki) białą bluzkę. Podeszła do mnie. Dała mi buziaka w policzek i siadła do stołu. Dziwi mnie jedna prosta rzecz. Czemu jednego dnia zachowuje się jakgdybym jej coś zrobił. A innego jest tak jak zawsze? Te pytania nigdy chyba nie dostaną odpowiedzi? -Astrid- Bardzo dobre śniadanie!- powiedział posyłając mi wielki uśmiech i kończąc swoją porcję -Czkawka- Dziękuję! Sam robiłem- wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Sokńczyłem swoją porcję. -Astrid- To co dziś robimy?- spytała. -Czkawka- A na co masz ochotę- podeszłem do niej. Chywtając ją w tali. Położyła swoje ręce na mojej szyi. Perspektywa Astrid Cały strach jaki czułam przez ostatnie dni. Prysnął wczoraj. Nie rozumiem. Przecież jeszcze przed wczoraj. Bałam się każdego jego dotyku. A teraz tak sobie po prostu się z nim droczę. A może by coś sprawdzić?Ciekawe jak zareaguje? Może wcielimy plan w życię? Hmmm.... a może nie nie teraz wieczorem! Bedzie najlepiej! -Astrid- wiesz- ciągnełam -Czkawka- nie nie wiem- uśmiechnął się podstępnie -Astrid-a może by tak- dalej się z nim droczyłam -Czkawka- by tak?- powtarzał na jego twarzy pojawiał się coraz większy uśmiech -Astrid- A może by tak. Odwiedził Szpatkę i Ereta.- jego twarz natychmiastowo zmieniła się z szczęśliwej na zawiedzioną. Nie martw się Czkawuś jeszcze się doczekasz -Czkawka- To idziemy? -Astrid- A może dął byś mi iść się uczesać i przebrać?-po tych słowach docisnął mnie bardziej do siebie -Czkawka- po co? Przecież tak ci ładnie. -Astrid- Wyglądam jak 100 nieszczęść. Puśc mnie. -Czkawka- Nie- uśmiechnął się- nigdzie się pani nie ruszy-wzioł mnie na ręce- bo to ja panią zaniosę -Astrid- od kiedy taki jesteś?- zapytałam kiedy byliśmy w sypialni -Czkawka- taki czyli jaki?- zapytał jakby nie wiedział o co mi chodzi. -Astrid- No taki nieugięty. Od kiedy tak się o mnie troszczysz? -Czkawka- Eee od zawsze... odkąd cię poznałem- jak słodko, nie no nie mogę, dałam mu całusa w policzek i kazałam wyjść z sypialni... Szybko ubrałam czarną skórzaną spódnicę i koszulę w czerwoną kratę. Włosy rozpuściłam i rozczesałam. Wyszłam z pokoju. Czkawka stał przy drzwiach znudzony. Nie patrząc na mnie powiedział. -Czkawka- No naresz...- nie dokończył popatrzył się na mnie. Perspektywa Czkawki Czemu ona musi mi to robić. Czemu musi wyglądać. Jak jakaś no nie wiem Bogini? Piekna dziewczyna. I tyle. Wczoraj każdy chłopak się na nią patrzył. Nie powiem że mi to nie przeszkadzało. Ale coż jak ma się tak piękną dziewczynę i w środku jak i na zewnątrz to trzeba liczyć się z konsekwencjami. No dobra Czkawka ogar. GDZIE ASTRI?!? GDZIE ONA JES... Nie dokończyłem poczułem że ktoś mnie całuje. Osz ty niedobra. Zobaczymy co powiesz na to. Oderwałem się od niej spojżała na mnie zdziwiona. -Czkawka- Ileż można czekać- spytałem udając obrażonego -Astrid- aż tyle mnie nie było? -Czkawka- aż tyle? Półgodziny cię nie było. -Astrid- Nie denerwuj się kotek. To idziemy? -Czkawka- Wiesz że na ciebie nie można się gniewać? -Astrid- Wiem. Idziemy- powiedziała śmiejąc się -Czkawka- no idziemy! ' Tia... tej długości rozdział powiniem wam wystarczyć. Uwaga informuje. Nexty są co dwa dni. Jeśli nie pojawią się przed północą to po prostu nie mogłam. Nie miałam weny. Lub źle się czułam.Kocham was. Podziękujcie Maddy bo gdyby nie ona nexta by nie było. Tak bardzo cię kofam. Słowa jakie mi napisałaś poprawiły mi tak strasznie chumor że spać nie będę mogła. Dziekuję ci za to że jesteś. Dziękuję też naszemu kochanemu Szczerbowi za to że jest za to jej opko które jest wspaniałe. Za to że jesteś. Za wszystko. Ta dzień podziękowań. Kocham was wszystkich! Dobrejnocki '